


Detroit Come Back Humans

by InsaneInTheMembrane (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: Takes place after the best ending you can get in Detroit Become Human.This is also to be the very first shipping of anyone in this game. The only shipping happening will be North and Markus, aka Northus.If I have a comment requesting other ships, I won't create any except for Northus. This one specifically.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several months since the Deviants took over Detroit. The whole city had evacuated. And Alice and Kara, even Luther, were okay, and safe in Canada.  
-Marcus-  
But, the city had since then fixed their problems, and the humans that accepted the androids were in the city. And that was a lot of people.  
Markus and North were relaxing in a home, and then...  
Markus : "North, can I share more memories with you?"  
North : "We can make one now, too."  
Markus and North exchanged memories, and then kissed.  
Markus : "Well, it seems as thought Detroit is starting to fix itself."  
North : "In a certain sense, of course."  
Markus : "One day, we will all be accepted."  
North : "That time will come, Markus."  
-Connor-  
The police of Detroit were not very big in numbers as much. Hank and Connor were reassigned to multiple missions, and some they had fun on.  
Hank : "Connor, these past few months were pretty mixed up."  
Connor : "Correct, Hank."  
Hank : "At least were both working again."  
Connor : "Of course."  
-Kara-  
Kara had a job, made money, and lived in a better house than Todd could ever afford. Alice was drawing and hanging out with Luther while Kara was gone.  
Luther : "What are you drawing there, Alice?"  
Alice : "Me, you, and Kara!"  
Luther : "Looks good."  
Alice smiled and started drawing on another paper.  
Then Kara came home.  
Kara : "Alice! I got you some toys!"  
Alice went to Kara and hugged her.  
Alice : "Yay!"

There were no worries for anyone, anymore.  
None.   
Soon after, Detroit would have more and more people every day, and then a few months later, Detroit was sufficient with enough people to start having economy thrive again.


	2. Requested : Kara and Luther

Kara and Luther lived together until they developed a relationship. Sometimes they even took walks with each other at night. Of course, they brought Alice. Nobody could leave that little girl alone in a house.   
Kara : "Luther, how are you tonight?"  
Luther : "Well, it's Canada, and as long as your happy, I'm happy."  
Alice : "Mommy, I want to draw again!"  
Kara : "Well lucky you! I brought a few pieces of paper and a board."  
Luther : "Always one step ahead, Kara."  
Kara : "Always."  
Alice: "It's getting late mommy, and I want to go back before it feels not so safe."  
Kara : "Aww. Alright."  
Luther : "Cute."  
And so they walked home.


End file.
